Being Erica 5x07 The Future Ends
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fan fiction, '5x06 Too Many Ericas'. It is separated into 6 chapters and has a total of 46 pages. This one is the most dramatic episode so far. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

01 ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA is alone in the bed, sleeping. The sun is shinning through the window. She wakes up. Stretches and passes the hands on the other side of the bed. Thoughtful.

**ERICA - V.O**

Every action has a reaction. Everything has a consequence.

When you do something you believe is right, you must have the strength to hold on

to yourself and what you've learned, in order to overcome the

pain and the emptiness that your action may cause.

Erica gets up and goes away.

02 Erica's Bathroom - day

ERICA walks in and looks at the mirror. Thoughtful. Looks at the framed picture on the wall that says "Keep Calm And Carry On". Sighs.

03 50/50's NEW OFFICE, NON-FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

BRENT and JULIANNE are in the room. Brent is reading some files and Julianne is holding a vase with flowers, looking around. Puts it on a desk.

**JULIANNE**

Maybe here? What do you think?

**BRENT**

It's okay, I guess.

**JULIANNE**

I don't know. Everything's got to be perfect for tonight!

Maybe the problem is not the spot, but the flowers arrangement itself.

Maybe I should put these in a watering pot.

Brent makes a disgust expression.

**JULIANNE**

What? Lilies and daffodils in an old porcelain watering pot would be very

"Spring-like".

**BRENT**

And very country-like. We're city boys and girls, Jules.

**JULIANNE**

I don't know...

**BRENT**

Don't over think it. Hey, what about Erica? She's MIA.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, we need to cut her some slack. I told you - she and Adam broke up... Again.

**BRENT**

Their yo-yo love kinda remembers me Lindsay Lohan's relationship with jail.

**JULIANNE**

Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get lost like before.

Julianne looks at the time.

**JULIANNE**

Okay, but she must hurry,

'cause Will is almost here to meet her.

DAVE and IVAN walk in. They hold two cakes. They say "Happy 1st day"

**IVAN**

Bonjour, bonjour, my dear friends!

**JULIANNE**

(Surprised)

Oh, hey! What are you guys doing here?

Shouldn't you be working at Goblins?

**DAVE**

We should, but...

We decided to come here and wish you good luck.

**IVAN**

And... Give you this!

Ivan shows them the cake.

**JULIANNE**

Oh my God! That's very sweet of you, but...

You know... Calories and...

**BRENT**

And lots calories...

**JULIANNE**

And more calories.

Ivan takes a fork out of a pocket and puts some cake in Julianne's mouth. She gets delighted.

**JULIANNE**

And sweetness, and...

And I really need to go to the Zumba class tomorrow, to burn all the fat.

Ivan goes to a desk and hands down the cake.

**IVAN**

So, I'm just going to put this here and...

**Dave**

Where's Erica? I have a cake for her too.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, she's not here yet.

Ivan has an idea.

**IVAN**

Great! I have an idea!

**DAVE**

(Scornful)

Oh no...

**IVAN**

Let's put the cake on her chair and surprise her!

**DAVE**

What?

Ivan starts walking to the fiction department.

**IVAN**

(To Dave)

Come, come, come!

Brent approaches the cake and eats a little.

**BRENT**

(Delighted)

Hmm, definitely Zumba!

04 int. SARAH'S ROOM, REHAB CLINIC - day

There's just a bed, a wardrobe and a window in the room. SARAH is sitting on the bed, pressing the chin against the knees. Has dark circles in the eyes. Looks sad. Looks at the window. Gets up, slowly. Approaches to the window. Looks outside. Sighs. Someone knocks on the door. Sarah takes a deep breath.

**SARAH**

Come in!

A nurse walks in. Sarah smiles.

**NURSE**

Hi, Sarah. It's group therapy time.

**SARAH**

Okay, thank you! I'll be there in a minute.

**NURSE**

Okay.

The nurse goes away. Sarah stops smiling. Gets sad again. Looks outside again. Sighs. Looks at the door. Goes away slowly.

05 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, ENTRANCE HALL - DAY

ERICA walks in. JULIANNE and BRENT get in, coming out of the non fiction department.

**BRENT**

Erica!

**JULIANNE**

Chicken, hey!

**ERICA**

Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late.

**JULIANNE**

No, it's fine. Everything is ready to receive people!

**ERICA**

Okay, great!

**JULIANNE**

(Embarrassed)

And... How are you?

**ERICA**

I'm... I'm good considering.

**BRENT**

Are you?

Pause.

**ERICA**

Okay, no, I'm not. But... This was my decision,

so I just have to deal with the consequences.

Because I knew, when I decided to break things off with Adam,

that this would happen. This strange feeling that I can't even put into words.

**JULIANNE**

Agony?

**ERICA**

Kinda. Yes. I just need to... Wait.

There's nothing I can do to get rid of this feeling.

It's too soon.

**JULIANNE**

Yes, I guess you're right. Break ups are always hard

and we never know what to do.

We just keep accumulating stress.

**BRENT**

Until we explode.

**ERICA**

Or until time fixes it.

**BRENT**

Maybe.

Silence. Erica changes the subject.

**ERICA**

Okay, but we're here to work, so... Let's work!

**JULIANNE**

Yes! Will is almost arriving and I bought this

expensive bottle of champagne for us to celebrate.

**ERICA**

Great!

Erica starts walking to her department.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, and our "former tenants" were here to

wish us a happy first day in our new location.

**ERICA**

Oh, really?

**BRENT**

Yes, they just left. And they also left one cake for you.

**ERICA**

Oh, how sweet of them.

Erica gets in the fiction department.

06 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

There are three desks in the room and another one - Erica's - separated from the others by movable partitions. ERICA walks in. Goes to her desk, looking at her cellphone. On her chair there's a cake saying "Happy 1st day". Erica doesn't notice it and sits on it. Feels something weird and notices the cake. Gets up, frightened.

**ERICA**

What the...! Oh my God!

The phone on Erica's desk rings. Erica answers the call.

**ERICA**

Yes?... Brent, the cake was in my chair and I sat on it.

I mean, I literally sat on it... What? Will?

Oh God... No, send him in. I'll... Improvise.

Erica turns off the call. Sighs.

**ERICA**

Why me?

07 Int. ERICA'S CONDO, FUTURE - DAY

The TV in 4D, in the living room, is switched on. The colors of the screen are being spread all over the room. ERICA walks in. Her hair is short. She's wearing a bathrobe. Notices the TV.

**ERICA**

(Loud)

Adam! You left the TV on!

Erica picks up a remote control and prepares to turn off the TV. Pays attention to what's on the TV.

**REPORTER - O.C**

The number of Object-to-be-destroyed houses is increasing all over the world.

The business started in Japan, where stressed people, mostly businessmen,

paid to destroy everything inside a room in order to relief the tension.

Today, the number of stressed people is huge and more than half the people

of the entire world have visited a shop like this more than once.

According to psychologists, it's a solution to keep pressure under control. Stud...

Erica turns off the TV.

**ERICA**

Well... 'Pressure makes diamonds'.

Erica puts the remote control on a table, thoughtful. Smiles. Goes to a different room.

08 int. bathroom - day

ERICA walks in. Takes off the bathrobe and presses some buttons in the shower tub. The water starts running. Feels something weird. Self-examines the right breast. Looks at the mirror. Gets concerned. Thoughtful.

**BARBARA - V.O**

A couple weeks ago I found a lumb in my breast.

I went to the doctor, they took a biopsy and it came back positive.

For cancer, Erica. I have breast cancer.

**ERICA - V.O**

The consequences of our actions and the things that happen to us

without our control are difficult to deal with, but we have to stay calm.

We may share what we feel, we may even cry,

but we should also relativise our problems,

or else we could end up exploding.

Stay firm, Erica. Stay strong.

Unbreakable. Just like a diamond.

Erica drops a tear. Takes a deep breath.

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X07 - THE FUTURE ENDS **

* * *

09 Int. Supermarket - Day

TOM is at the supermarket checkout. Gives the money to the employee. Waits for the change. Near the employee there's a series of pamphlets saying "HEAD'S CONCERT 2010". Tom looks at them, makes a expression of contempt. Suddenly stops and looks at nothing. Concerned.

**KAI - V.O**

So I did the one thing you told me not to do.

I tried to find you in 2019 and I can't Erica. I can't find you.

**ERICA - V.O**

W-Where am I?

The employee tries to give TOM the change, but he ignores her. She talks, but we can't hear her.

**KAI - V.O**

I don't know. But nine years from something awful

is gonna happen to you. In this city.

**ERICA - V.O**

What do you mean?

**KAI - V.O**

A lot of people are gonna die...

**EMPLOYEE**

Sir? Are you okay?

Tom comes back to normal.

**TOM**

Y-yes.

(Accepts the change)

Thank you.

**EMPLOYEE**

Have a nice day.

Tom grabs the shopping bags and walks to the exit door.


	2. Chapter 2

10 int. dr. tom's office - day

TOM walks in. Puts down the shopping bags. Walks around in circles, nervous and angry. Stops. Looks at the door. Walks away.

11 int. dr. fred's office - day

DR. FRED is sitting on his chair. TOM walks in, abruptly. DR. FRED gets surprised.

**TOM**

Are you out of your mind?

**DR. FRED**

Tom! W-What are you doing here?

**TOM**

Don't play dumb with me, Fred! What the hell was that with Kai?

**DR. FRED**

I... I know. And it shouldn't have happened.

But Kai is not completely aware of the rules of this therapy.

**TOM**

(Screams)

Then, explain them to him! And that is not and excuse

to let him upset and mess with Erica's life!

**DR. FRED**

Tom, I pulled him out.

**TOM**

It was too late! It was enough to freak her out!

She's terrified! And... How am I going to resolve this? Hm? Tell me!

**DR. FRED**

Tom, there's always a solution. She needs to understand that

she needs to concentrate on the present.

**TOM**

Yeah, yeah, that's very pretty to say. But I am the one that is going to

deal with the desperation and the uncertainty concerning Erica's future.

**DR. FRED**

Are you upset for her or for yourself?

Tom feels attacked. Approaches to Dr. Fred and punches the table.

**TOM**

(Threatening tone)

Stop that! Once and for all.

**DR. FRED**

(Calm)

Please, leave. You're not yourself.

**TOM**

Is she alive?

**DR. FRED**

What?

**TOM**

Answer me.

**DR. FRED**

Are you crazy? I can't answer that.

**TOM**

Oh, no? Because Kai almost did that.

**DR. FRED**

Tom... Come on. You can't solve things like this.

Tom steps back.

**TOM**

You know what? Screw you. Screw you all.

Tom walks away.

12 INT. 50/50' NEW OFFICE, FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

ERICA is cleaning the dress with some tissues, in vain. Will walks in holding a briefcase.

**ERICA**

(Desperate)

Man...

**WILL**

knock-knock.

Erica suddenly puts the tissue in the bin and stays in front of the chair, covering the cake and her back full of cake parts.

**ERICA**

(Nervous)

Will! Hey! Come on in!

**WILL**

Erica, congratulations! I gotta say,

I didn't expect you guys to succeed so quickly!

**ERICA**

Yeah, well... It was a...

(Looks at the squashed cake on the chair with a side glance)

Piece of cake.

**WILL**

And, again... Congratulations... Editorial director of fiction!

**ERICA**

(Bows to Will)

Thanks, thanks, thanks!

Will opens his arms to hug Erica. She looks at the cake, panics and outstretches the hand. Will gets a little surprised and embarrassed. Gives her a handshake. Erica nervously laugh.

**ERICA**

Please, sit.

**WILL**

Thank you.

Will sits. Erica looks at the cake on her desk. Gets disgusted. Will takes some manuscripts out of the briefcase. Notices that Erica is strange.

**WILL**

Are you... Gonna sit?

**ERICA**

Oh... Hm... Yes, sure. Sorry.

Erica slowly sits. Tries make a neutral expression.

**WILL**

So, down to business.

**ERICA**

Oh, yeah! What have you got me?

**WILL**

Okay, this one...

(Points to a manuscript)

'What it takes', is a story that occurs in 2109 and it's about

a woman that wakes up in the hospital with amnesia.

**ERICA**

(Bored)

Oh, really? So original...

**WILL**

No, wait. It is very philosophical and ironic because it talks about the reality

how we know it and transforms it into something knew,

because our lives in the future are going to be very

different from today. And I think the book explores it really well.

**ERICA**

Still, it doesn't seem very original to me.

But tell me more about the story.

**WILL**

Okay, so, her house was one of the...

13 int. rehab clinic, GROUP THERAPY - day

There's a circle of chairs in the room. All chairs are occupied, except for one. One of the women has some sheets and is wearing glasses. She's the GROUP MODERATOR. SARAH opens the door. There's a nurse behind her. Makes her a sign to get in. Sarah reluctantly walks in. Takes a deep breath. Looks at the people. Smiles.

**GROUP MODERATOR**

Hello, Sarah. Please, join us.

**SARAH**

Hi!

**GROUP MODERATOR**

Are you okay?

**SARAH**

Y-yes. I think.

Sarah sits.

**GROUP MODERATOR**

Okay, so... Let's get started. Who wants to start?

Silence.

**GROUP MODERATOR**

Sarah?

Sarah takes a deep breath.

**SARAH**

(Fake smile)

Okay.

Sarah stands up.

**SARAH**

So... Has everyone know, I'm Sarah and...I'm addicted to Heroine.

And people say it's one of the toughest addictions to control.

(Clears the throat)

And it's... Life threatening. And...

(Clears the throat again, nervous)

I don't want to think about it. I... I don't want to think that it's that hard, because...

Because I'm afraid I can't make it and not match your expectations.

And things are actually going good, you know.

The results of my last exam just arrived and the drugs in my system are disappearing pretty fast,

thanks to the implementation of the detoxification strategy.

And the rehabilitation program is also going pretty well,

although I'm just starting. But... I'm afraid.

(Looks at the group moderator)

I'm sorry. I'm afraid because... This sound so stupid, but...

I think this is going too good. And... I'm afraid it won't work when I leave this place...

It's too much expectations. You know, you start getting better and then,

everyone who cares about you create so much expectations.

Even if they don't admit it, you can see it in their eyes. I can see it in your eyes...

(Tries not to cry)

And... And I can't... I can't deal with it.

I want everyone to know that I may not make it.

Because I'm weak. Because I don't deserve your hope.

And I don't want it. I want to go more slowly.

Because there's so many things happening at once.

And I can't. It's too much pressure.

And I'm not made of unbreakable crystal.

And I know that you know that more than anyone,

but I just can't deal with your expectations. I just... Can't...

Sarah starts going away.

**SARAH**

I'm sorry.

**GROUP MODERATOR**

Sarah...

Sarah goes away.

14 int. HALL LEADING TO ERICA'S APARTMENT - day

ERICA appears. Talks on the phone, stressed.

**ERICA**

Julianne, I know! But I had to come home and switch clothes!

I had to drive my car sitting on a plastic bag. Just...

Just tell them to hang on.

Erica opens the door.

**ERICA**

Bye.

15 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA walks in. ADAM is near the kitchen counter. They look at each other and get surprised and embarrassed.

**ERICA**

Adam?

**ADAM**

Erica? I... I thought you were at work.

**ERICA**

No, I... I had a little accident and came here to change the dress.

**ADAM**

No, it's fine. You don't owe me an explanation.

Awkward pause.

**ADAM**

You don't owe me anything.

Erica gets embarrassed.

**ERICA**

So... What... Why are you...

**ADAM**

Oh, I was just...

(Put the keys on the counter)

Giving you this. I completely forgot.

**ERICA**

The keys? So...

How would you lock the door when you left the apartment?

**ADAM**

Oh, Bollocks! Good point.

Erica and Adam laugh. Quickly stop laughing, creating a tense and awkward environment.

**ADAM**

So... I guess it was good you came. Right?

**ERICA**

Y-yes...

Adam looks at her in the eyes. Pause. Prepares to leave. Erica feels guilty and stops him.

**ERICA**

Adam, wait.

**ADAM**

What?

**ERICA**

Maybe we should... You know... Talk.

**ADAM**

(Ironic and angry)

Talk? Are you serious?

Why don't you leave another bloody pretty letter?

**ERICA**

I... I thought it would be the best way to explain you everything.

Because, otherwise I'd panic and wouldn't be able to

explain you things clearly. I thought you understood that.

**ADAM**

I understood that you once called me a coward,

but this time, things are reversed.

**ERICA**

Why are you attacking me?

I'm not the one who always left when things got ugly.

You never wanted to talk.

Adam claps.

**ADAM**

Bravo, Erica. You won. Like always.

Things are always like you want them to be, aren't they?

**ERICA**

N-no. I'm sorry. I don't want us to fight. There's no point.

**ADAM**

So, what do you want?

**ERICA**

I... I don't want us to be like this.

**ADAM**

So what? What do you want?

Do you want to break up with me and expect me to feel good when I'm around you?

Erica, I was gone for a few days and we were okay.

Then, you didn't call me and when I arrived, you break things up with me?

Do you know what you are? You're a lying bastard and a cheater.

**ERICA**

Adam! Don't say that! You're offending me!

**ADAM**

And you offended me! Don't you get that?

This is not all about you! You love Kai and you decided to be with me this whole time.

For what? To live in the real world? Do you know what's real?

You're a slut.

Erica slaps Adam. Gets shocked and regretted.

**ERICA**

Oh my God, Adam! I'm so sorry, I...

Erica touches his arm. Adam gets furious and throws her to the floor. Erica gets hurt. Has tears in the eyes. They look at each other, shocked and paralyzed. Erica stays on the floor and Adam is standing.  
Silence.  
Adam quickly goes away and leaves the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

16 int. dr. Tom's office - Day

TOM is looking at the window, thoughtful and sad.

**ERICA - V.O**

In 2019, am I married? Do I have kids, do I outlive my parents?

(...) If you send me to 2019...

**TOM - V.O**

No...

**ERICA - V.O**

And I know that you're going to say no,

but if you just... If you think about it...

Tom concentrates.

TIME TRAVEL

17 ext. graveyard, 2021 - day

TOM is standing in the middle of the graveyard. Feels lost. Looks around.

Kai is near a grave. Opens the guitar case and takes the guitar out. Starts playing and singing. Tom notices him. Watches him.  
Tom approaches Kai, slowly, while he's singing. Hides behind a grave and looks at him. Tries to read what's on the grave in front of Kai.

**KAI**

I know that you don't

Know that I know what you know

We've got secrets between us that

Nobody else would believe if we told them

So let the stars align And let the water make wine 'cause

Broken souls will become whole tonight, oh tonight

We know it's right so Lift your eyes and let me in

'Cause baby I'm an alien like you

Would you ever wake at night and realize

The reason why you knew me then

Is maybe I'm an alien too

Would you ever let me be an alien with you

It's Erica Strange's grave. Tom gets shocked.

**TOM**

Oh my God!

Tom steps a tree branch, making a cracking noise. Kai hears it and looks around. Tom takes a breath and reveals himself. Kai notices him. Gets surprised. Hands down the guitar and gets up.

**KAI**

What? Dr. Tom? Erica's doctor?

**TOM**

What happened to her?

**KAI**

She... Wait, why are you here? Are you still a doctor?

**TOM**

Erm, yes, of course. Why do you ask?

Kai gets thoughtful.

**KAI**

So... You're from the past?

**TOM**

What year is it?

**KAI**

It's 2021.

**TOM**

2021? Oh my God... Doesn't she... Die in...

**KAI**

2019.

Tom covers the mouth with a hand, shocked. Tries to calm down.

**TOM**

So... What happens?

**KAI**

I... I'm afraid I can't tell you.

**TOM**

So, are following the rules now? You were the one who caused all this drama!

**KAI**

I can't tell you.

**TOM**

Be helpful for once!

**KAI**

Look, Dr. Tom, I know that you are upset, but...

**TOM**

Look, if you don't tell me, I'll ask the same question to some other person who knows her.

**KAI**

No...! Okay. I... I'll tell you. But only because I respect you and respect what you did for her.

**TOM**

So, say it.

**KAI**

Union Station is bombed by a group of terrorists in 2019.

**TOM**

When?

**KAI**

I don't know the exact day.

**TOM**

If that's a terrorist attack, then it's easy to find out what day it occurred.

Tom prepares to go.

**KAI**

Wait!

Tom stops.

**KAI**

You know that there are more than just one reality, don't you?

Tom looks confused and interested.

**TOM**

W-What? What do you mean?

18 INT. ERICA'S PARENTS HOUSE, ENTRANCE HALL, 2019 - DAY

BARBARA and ERICA are talking near the door. Barbara wears an apron. Gives Erica a jacket. Erica has a new haircut.

**ERICA**

(Unmotivated)

Mom, are you sure?

Isn't it better if go buy you the groceries and dad goes pick up Sam?

**BARBARA**

Your dad is on his way. Go to the Union Station and stop whining.

Your mother is not as patient as she used to be.

**ERICA**

(Playful)

You're getting old!

**BARBARA**

No, but seriously... You need to put that awkwardness away

from you and your sister. I mean, seven years...

**ERICA**

(Cuts her off)

Six years.

**BARBARA**

Yes. It's a long time. And time heals.

And you were good when she left.

**ERICA**

(Serious)

I know I know all that, but... I just... I just can't escape it.

That day keeps playing over and over again in my head.

**BARBARA**

So, hit the stop button and put that cassette in the garbish.

**ERICA**

(Playful)

Cassette? What is that?

Pushes Erica to the door. Opens it.

**BARBARA**

Your mom is old, yes! But she's wiser as well!

**ERICA**

Okay, then.

**BARBARA**

And don't take too long. Daniel is almost here. And Joana too!

**ERICA**

I'll do my best. See you! in a bit!

**BARBARA**

Bye!

Erica goes away.

19 ext. Union Station - day

There are many people in the street. TOM and KAI are hiding behind a building, looking at the station.

**KAI**

God, Dr. Fred is gonna be so mad at me.

Anyways, this is the reality in which she stays alive...

(Crestfallen)

It's... It's not my reality.

**TOM**

Interesting.

Tom sees Erica walking on the sidewalk, talking on the phone. Tom gets surprised and concerned. Stops hiding.

**TOM**

W-What is she doing here?

**KAI**

Who?

Kai notices Erica. Gets concerned.

**KAI**

What is she doing here?

Erica approaches the Union Station. Looks at the phone and sees the date: 05/05/2019. Gets concerned and thoughtful.

**DR. FRED - V.O**

In 2019 Union Station is attacked.

**ERICA - V.O**

Attacked how?

**DR. FRED - V.O**

It's bombed. And you... Along with many others... Die.

Erica gets shocked.

**ERICA**

Oh my God! Sam!

Erica looks around. Notices Kai and Dr. Tom.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

What? Dr. Tom? Doctor...

Erica walks fast in the direction of Kai and Dr. Tom. Tom and Kai hide. The Union Station explodes. Erica and many people fall and get hurt. Erica opens the eyes and gets up slowly. Looks at the station, burning. Thoughtful and shocked.

**ERICA**

Sam?

Erica looks around. Gets up, disoriented. There's people running around, panicking. The traffic is a mess.

**ERICA**

Dr. Tom?

(Shouts, desperate)

Dr. Tom!

20 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

ERICA is sitting at her desk, wearing a different dress. In front of her there's a WOMAN. Erica is reading her CV.

**ERICA**

I see that you worked at Green Row.

It's a great company. Why did you left?

**WOMAN**

Oh... To be honest, it was too much pressure for me.

I had a lot of work and my personal life was a mess back then.

**ERICA**

(Thoughtful)

Oh... I'm sorry to hear that.

21 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

There's another WOMAN sitting in front of Erica.

**ERICA**

So, what do you think you can bring to this job?

**WOMAN**

Oh, my mum makes beautiful banana and chocolate french toasts.

I could bring that. Oh, and some fried tomatoes too!

What do you think?

Erica doesn't know what to say.

22 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

There's another WOMAN sitting in front of Erica.

**ERICA**

You have great references. And I see that you

care about the most disadvantaged parts of society.

**WOMAN**

Yes, I love helping people.

And I would love to help making your company a huge success.

**ERICA**

Oh, thank you!

Takes some tarot cards out.

**WOMAN**

I can even read you the cards.

Erica gets speechless.

**ERICA**

Oh...

**WOMAN**

What do you think?

Erica gets embarrassed. Gets up.

**ERICA**

Oh... Just... Just one second, okay? I'll be right back.

**WOMAN**

Okay!

Erica goes away.

23 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, ENTRANCE HALL - DAY

ERICA gets in and closes the door. BRENT is at the main desk, near the entrance door. Notices her. Erica leans against the fiction department door and takes a deep breath.

**BRENT**

Are you okay, Erica?

**ERICA**

What?

**BRENT**

Do you want me to do the interviews?

**ERICA**

No, no... It's fine. I just... Need to breath.

I need some air. I'll be here in a moment.

Erica goes away through the main door.

24 int. dr. naadiah's office - day

ERICA walks in unexpectedly. NAADIAH is sitting at her desk.

**ERICA**

For God's sake, Dr. Naadiah. Not now.

Naadiah gets up.

**NAADIAH**

No? Why not? Are you running away?

Erica approaches Dr. Naadiah, serious.

**ERICA**

I feel suffocating. Do you understand that? Leave me alone!

Erica starts walking away.

**NAADIAH**

And I will. After we talk.

Erica stops.

**ERICA**

Dr. Naadiah...

**NAADIAH**

Erica!... Dr. Erica. You have more responsibilities now.

And you need to be strong.

You can't just not deal with the consequences of your actions!

**ERICA**

(Anxious)

I know that this is about what I've done.

This is about Leo and about going to other realities.

But I can't talk to you right now. And frankly there's nothing to talk about.

I followed an impulse, I realized it was wrong. You helped me, Dr. Tom helped me.

The end. I need to go, unless you want me to literally explode in your office.

Pause.

**NAADIAH**

... I'll let you go. I hope you understand that

this therapy is not a playground.

**ERICA**

(Sarcastic)

Thank you so much for your support and understanding.

Erica goes away.

25 ext. building - day

ERICA gets out of the building. Leans against a wall. Covers the mouth with a hand. Tries to calm down. Feels something weird.

26 int. rehab clinic - day

Erica's mind: SARAH is crying in the bed. Gets up. Goes to the window and opens it. Jumps out.

27 ext. building - day

Erica gets concerned and unmotivated.

**ERICA**

Oh, man... Not this too.


	4. Chapter 4

28 ext. street - day

There's people on the sidewalk. SARAH walks with a hand against her chest, anxious. Sits on a bench. Lifts up the head and closes the eyes, trying to calm down.  
TIME TRAVEL

29 int. Dr. Erica's office - day

SARAH appears, sitting on a chair, in front of ERICA. Notices Erica. Gets relieved.

**SARAH**

Oh, thank God you're here!

**ERICA**

Wow! I'm flattered. What's happening, Sarah?

**SARAH**

I...

(Gets up and starts walking on the office)

I feel like I'm going insane! I feel suffocated by every one!

By everyone's expectations!

Because I'm afraid that I won't be able to succeed.

**ERICA**

What makes you think that?

**SARAH**

It's that... In my life I've never had to go through something as painful as this.

And it's even harder because I'm erasing half of my life! I'm trying to get rid of

heroine and all that bullshit that have always been with me.

**ERICA**

I understand that.

**SARAH**

And I look at everybody's faces and I see a sparkle in their eyes when they look at me.

My father... When he comes to visit... He...

He's full of hope. But I don't want that.

**ERICA**

It's too many things to deal, right?

Sarah sits again.

**SARAH**

Yes. It feels like I'm chocking.

**ERICA**

Then... You must try to talk about that... What you feel...

With other people. And then...

**SARAH**

(Cuts her off)

No... It's not working.

**ERICA**

You need to be the most honest as possible.

**SARAH**

And I am! Believe me, Dr. Erica. I am! I've tried to talk with everyone about this.

I even cry in front of them. I can't help it.

And there's nothing more honest than real tears.

**ERICA**

(Concerned)

I can't argue with that.

Erica gets thoughtful.

**SARAH**

Please, Doctor... Help me.

Erica gets up and walks to the mirror. Reads the regrets. Has an epiphany. Gets confident.

**ERICA**

Tell me about 'Bullying Lucas'.

**SARAH**

What does that have to do with this?

**ERICA**

Please.

Erica sits.

**SARAH**

Okay... It was 1994. I was already in my rebellious phase

and my group of friends was awful to the other students. And so was I.

FLASHBACK

30 ext. school playground - day

SARAH and some boys are kicking a school bag. LUCAS is trying to take it from them, in vain.

**SARAH - V.O**

I don't know why we were so bad. I just...

Couldn't help myself.

31 ext. school entrance - day

SARAH have buckets with mud in them and throw them to LUCAS.

**SARAH - V.O**

We did the most awful things.

We were kinda psychos back then.

32 int. bathroom - day

SARAH and some boys are in a cubicle, putting a LUCAS' face in the toilet.

**SARAH - V.O**

But our constant victim was Lucas. There was this

rumor that he was gay and then everybody turned against him.

And so did us.

33 ext. BLIND ALLEY - day

LUCAS doesn't have a shirt. SARAH and some guys have a steel wire and carve the words 'FAG' in his skin, on the back.

**SARAH - V.O**

We ended up hurting him really, really badly.

He had to go to the Hospital,

but he never denounced us, for fear.

END OF FLASHBACK

34 int. DR. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

**SARAH**

I feel so ashamed of myself for that.

And I know that I already had to deal with the Bullying thing in one of our sessions,

but this is different. We used to terrify that kid every single day.

**ERICA**

And you want to undo it, right?

**SARAH**

Right.

**ERICA**

If I were you, I'd try to dig around all over that regret.

**SARAH**

What are you trying to say?

Sarah goes back in time.

35 ext. street - day

SARAH appears and goes against LUCAS, who goes against a wall. Around him there's MIKE, JEFFREY and DONALD. They laugh at Lucas. Sarah gets disoriented.

**SARAH**

I'm sorry!... Lucas?

The boys keep laughing.

**DONALD**

Sorry, Lucas!

**JEFFREY**

Fag Lucas!

Mike punches Lucas.

**MIKE**

(Sarcastic)

Oh my God, Lucas! I'm so sorry! Come here!

Sarah gets shocked.

**SARAH**

(To the guys)

Hey! Stop it, freaks!

**JEFFREY**

Sarah, this was your idea.

**DONALD**

You started it.

**SARAH**

(Doesn't understand them)

What the hell?

Lucas starts running. Mike notices him.

**MIKE**

Hey! Come here, you son of a bitch!

Sarah stops Mike.

**SARAH**

Hey, stop it!

**MIKE**

What the hell is wrong with you, Sarah?

**SARAH**

I... That's enough! Okay? That kid has... Suffered a lot.

**MIKE**

Believe me, we're just getting started.

**SARAH**

No, you're not.

**MIKE**

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?

Was the weed to strong for you?

Mike, Donald and Jeffrey laugh. Sarah looks serious.

**SARAH**

I'm out of here.

Sarah goes away.

36 int. wexlar family house, sitting room - night

TOM is sitting on the couch. We can only see his back. SARAH walks in. Notices him. Smiles and approaches him.

**SARAH**

Dad! Hey!

Tom doesn't move.

**SARAH**

Dad?

**TOM**

Do you know what time is it?

Tom puts a glass of scotch on the table. Turns around. He is drunk.

**TOM**

It's almost eight.

**SARAH**

Are you drunk?

**TOM**

Shut up!

(Notices her clothes. Gets angry. Grabs her arm)

What's that?

**SARAH**

(Scared)

What?

**TOM**

(Screaming)

Those clothes! What is that? What is that?

Answer me! You look like a homeless prostitute!

**SARAH**

Let me go, dad! You're drunk!

**TOM**

Didn't I told you not to wear that shit?

**SARAH**

Dad, you're drunk and you don't know what you are saying!

**TOM**

Why doesn't anyone respects me? Why?

You're like this and you're parasite mother is a whore.

Sarah manages to go away. Stays near the door. Tom sits on the floor. Screams.

**TOM**

I'm surrounded by useless people! But you will learn to respect me!

I'll carve on your back who is the man here!

Sarah gets shocked and thoughtful. Goes away, concerned.

37 int. school hall - day

SARAH walks in. Notices LUCAS, looking sad and uncomfortable, near some lockers. Someone passes near him, taps on his head and laughs. Sarah gets concerned. Watches MARK, JEFFREY and DONALD approaching Lucas. They surround him.

**DONALD**

Hey, Lucas!...

(Sarcastic)

Oh, sorry. Fag!

They laugh.

**MIKE**

We're not done with you yet. You ran away yesterday.

Now it's payback time.

**LUCAS**

I... Please, leave me alone.

**JEFFREY**

Oh, he speaks! Too bad he only spits shit out of his mouth.

Sarah approaches.

**MIKE**

After school, meet us near the bathrooms.

Or else, things are gonna get ugly for you.

**SARAH**

No, they're not. Seriously guys, leave him alone.

**MIKE**

(Sarcastic)

Sarah, hey! I can see that you're still high!

They laugh.

**SARAH**

Go away, Lucas. I'll come with you.

Lucas goes away, scared. Sarah goes behind him.

**MIKE**

What the hell is wrong with her?

38 classroom - day

The students are sitting. SARAH, LUCAS, MIKE, JEFFREY and DONALD are there too. A TEACHER is standing.

**TEACHER**

Concerning aggression, Freud's theory was a hydraulic theory,

making the analogy to water pressure; according to this idea,

unexpected emotions build up pressure and must be expressed to relieve

that pressure. Society performs the role of helping people

express this instinct constructively.

(Remembers something)

Oh, right! Donald, the director wants to talk to you.

Your parents missed the parent-teacher conference.

Donald gets uncomfortable.

**DONALD**

Oh... Okay...

Sarah notices he's uncomfortable and gets suspicious.

**TEACHER**

Okay, so... What was I saying?


	5. Chapter 5

39 int. bathroom - day

SARAH is washing her hands. Looks at the mirror. Someone opens one cubicle's door and gets out, holding a bucket and a cleaning cloth and dressed as a cleaning lady. It's Erica. Sarah gets scared.

**SARAH**

Wow! You scared me!

**ERICA**

Hi! Sorry! So, how are things?

**SARAH**

You asked me to dig around, right?

You want me to know why we act the way we act towards Lucas.

Isn't that right?

Erica looks at the mirror and starts cleaning it.

**ERICA**

Are you familiar with the spiral of silence theory?

**SARAH**

Erm... Well...

**ERICA**

Imagine a world in which everybody is scared of mirrors

and no one speaks about that fear.

No one speaks because they are afraid to touch some inconvenient subject

that the majority of the population doesn't speak about.

And the minority that wants to talk about it feels pressured not to.

Until, one day, someone decides to do it. They speak up.

And they actually see that they're not alone. But...

What if speaking about the fear you have is not enough to get rid of it?

Maybe it's time to face the mirror and break it. Don't you think?

Erica prepares to go.

**ERICA**

Have a nice day. And, if I were you,

I'd go to the principal's office.

**SARAH**

(Confused)

Erm... Okay... Why?

Erica goes away.

40 int. school hall - day

The principal's office door isn't completely closed. SARAH approaches. Looks around her and then opens the door a little.

41 int. principal's office - day

POV Shot: Sarah watches the PRINCIPAL talking to DONALD. They're sitting in front of each other. Donald is looking down.

**PRINCIPAL**

Your parents never came to a reunion, to a conference.

Why? Don't you tell them to come?

**DONALD**

Erm... You know...

Sometimes I forget and other times they...

They... Forget to come.

**PRINCIPAL**

You realize that this is not acceptable, right?

I need to talk to them about several subjects,

specially your behavior in the school.

**DONALD**

Yes, but... I don't know if they're going to

be available to talk to you. They... work a lot.

**PRINCIPAL**

Well, you're their son. I'm sure they can

arrange some time to come and talk to me.

**DONALD**

I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, but...

Whatever.

42 int. school hall - day

SARAH slowly closes the door. Thoughtful. Goes away.

43 ext. school playground - day

JEFFREY and MIKE are sitting on a corner, smoking weed. They seem sleepy. SARAH appears.

**SARAH**

Hey!

**MIKE**

Oh, look! She's back!

Jeffrey claps.

**SARAH**

How are you, guys?

**MIKE**

Look, Sarah, if you came here to bitch us out,

go screw yourself.

**SARAH**

No, no, no, Mike! I...

I just want to hang out with you.

**MIKE**

Great.

Mike lays down. Closes the eyes.

**JEFFREY**

Where's Donald?

**SARAH**

Oh, he's talking to Mr. Martin.

**MIKE**

Whatever...

**JEFFREY**

Well then, I'm off to play basketball.

Jeffrey gets up.

**JEFFREY**

Take care of my bag, okay?

Mike is sleeping.

**SARAH**

Okay, no problem.

**JEFFREY**

Cya!

Jeffrey goes away. Sarah looks at him going away. Looks at Mike. Looks at the school bag. Approaches. Opens it and explores it. Takes a rotten sandwich out.

**SARAH**

Ew...

Sarah keeps exploring the bag. Takes a little book out.

**SARAH**

(Mumbles)

What the hell is this?

Looks around. Reads the book.

**SARAH**

It's a... Diary. Isn't it kinda gay for him?

Keeps reading it. Gets shocked. Closes the diary.

**SARAH**

Oh, no. He's really gay.

Sarah puts the diary back in the school bag. Looks at nowhere, shocked.

**SARAH**

What the hell?

Mike starts snoring. Sarah notices him. Looks at his school bag, curious. Approaches slowly. Opens it. Explores it. Takes some school books out and reads them.

**SARAH**

(Mumbles)

He has nothing in here.

Puts the books in the bag again. Looks at his pockets. Approaches him. Takes a deep breath. Sees his a wallet in a pocket. Tries to take it out. He suddenly grabs her arm. She gets frightened. He keeps sleeping. She slowly "detaches" her arm from him.  
Takes another breath. Slowly takes the wallet out of his pocket. Feels relieved. Opens it. Explores it. Sees a photo of a male soldier. On the back of the photo we can read the words "Love you dad". Sarah gets thoughtful.

**SARAH**

(Mumbles)

His guardian always was his mother.

Sarah puts the photo in the wallet again and puts it on Mike's pocket. Thoughtful.

44 ext. school exit - twilight

Many students are getting out of the school building. LUCAS is amongst them. SARAH gets out and notices him. Runs to him.

**SARAH**

Lucas! Lucas!

Lucas looks at her and starts walking fast. Sarah approaches him and walks with him.

**SARAH**

Wait! Lucas! Hey!

**LUCAS**

Please... My dad is waiting for me. I can't stop.

**SARAH**

Oh, it's fine. I... I walk with you, then.

**LUCAS**

W-why?

**SARAH**

Because... I wanted to apologize for the horrible things

I've done to you. And I... Kinda... Wanted to talk about it.

**LUCAS**

Isn't this some kind of trap? Where are your friends?

**SARAH**

They're not here. Believe me.

I know you don't have reasons to believe in what I say, but...

**LUCAS**

Okay... But... I'm not going home yet.

**SARAH**

No? Oh, it's fine. I'll go wherever you want to go.

**Lucas**

Okay.

45 ext. Woodbine Beach - TWILIGHT

SARAH and LUCAS arrive. Lucas takes off his shoes. Sarah looks surprised.

**SARAH**

Woodbine Beach? What are we doing here?

Sarah tries to take of the shoes. Lucas gives her a hand.

**SARAH**

Thanks.

**LUCAS**

I use to come here a lot. When things are not

going really good for me. Which is, well, every day.

**SARAH**

(Feeling guilty)

Sorry...

They start walking.

**LUCAS**

It's a perfect place. And it doesn't have many people

in this time of the year, which is kinda awesome.

**SARAH**

It's peaceful.

**LUCAS**

Yes. But don't come here only to breath calmly.

**SARAH**

No?

**LUCAS**

No. I... Every day I suffer. And it's like... Hell.

I feel like a balloon that, at the end of the day is close to blow up.

**SARAH**

How can you handle it? I admire you.

You're way stronger than me. And you're so young.

**LUCAS**

Erm... I'm only a few months younger than you.

**SARAH**

Oh, yes, of course.

They sit and look at the sea.

**LUCAS**

I think I wouldn't be able to handle it if

I didn't exteriorize what I feel.

**SARAH**

Do you do to a psychologist?

**LUCAS**

No. No... It wouldn't be the same. Sometimes,

talking about some things is not enough. I mean, we should talk about it,

sure, of course. It's the first thing to do. But...

I also feel the need to let everything go.

**SARAH**

And... How do you do that?

Lucas looks at Sarah. Smiles. Gets up. Takes off his clothes. Sarah gets surprised.

**SARAH**

What are you doing?

Lucas picks up some rocks on the sand. Runs to the sea. Throws them and screams. Then, he dives in the water. Sarah looks at him, shocked. Gets thoughtful. Gets up.

END OF TIME TRAVEL

46 ext. street - day

SARAH appears. Gets disoriented. Looks around. Stops. Sits on a bench, thoughtful.


	6. Chapter 6

47 OLD RIVER ROCK, FICTION DEPARTMENT 2021 - DAY

ERICA is in her office. Makes a call.

**ERICA**

Ellen, can you give me all the manuscripts

from last year, please? Thank you.

Erica turns off the call. Feels tired. Passes the hands on the face. Julianne gets out of the elevator. Watches her. Approaches.

**JULIANNE**

When the queen chicken leaves the "poultry house"...

It means that something's wrong.

Erica notices her. Smiles.

**ERICA**

Oh, hey!

**JULIANNE**

Are you okay, partner?

**ERICA**

Yes...

Julianne sits.

**JULIANNE**

Look, I told you this once, and now I'm gonna say it again:

You're the worst liar ever.

**ERICA**

Well... No, I'm not okay. You're right.

**JULIANNE**

What happened? You can open up to me.

You know that.

**ERICA**

I know I can... I... I have breast cancer.

Julianne gets shocked.

**JULIANNE**

What?

**ERICA**

The results of the biopsy just came in.

**JULIANNE**

OMG! So... So, now what?

**ERICA**

Now... There's nothing we can do.

**JULIANNE**

No, but the doctors can. Right?

**ERICA**

No.

**JULIANNE**

No? Erica, we're not exactly in the "middle ages."

**ERICA**

I know... It's that... The cancer has progressed. A lot.

**JULIANNE**

What?

**ERICA**

I didn't want to go see the doctor because

I was scared and I had a lot of things to do and...

**JULIANNE**

And now it's too late.

Julianne gets up, desperate.

**JULIANNE**

Oh my God, Erica! I... This is a nightmare.

Julianne starts crying. Erica gets up and comforts her.

**ERICA**

Hey, it's okay! It was my fault.

But I'm not going to die tomorrow.

I still have some time.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, God! I should be the one calming you.

There must be something we should do... I mean...

This is insane!

Julianne gets up.

**JULIANNE**

I feel so frustrated! I just want to break everything

in front of me to relief the tension!

**ERICA**

Believe me, me too.

Julianne stops and looks at Erica. Hugs her.

**JULIANNE**

Oh my goodness, Erica...

Erica has tears in the eyes.

48 int. 50/50'S NEW OFFICE, ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT

There's tables with food and people in the room. Amongst them there's BRENT, JULIANNE, ERICA, JUDITH and JENNY.

**JUDITH**

Where's Dave and Ivan?

**ERICA**

Oh, they're at Goblins. Mornings and evenings are the most profitable

moments of the day for them. They left us two cakes this morning, though.

**JENNY**

Really? Where are they?

**BRENT**

Julianne ate one.

**JULIANNE**

(To Brent)

Hey, me?

Pacman is an anorexic "teen" compared to you, mister!

**JUDITH**

And the other one?

**ERICA**

Don't ask.

**JENNY**

Oh, it's fine. It's a relief actually, because if they were here,

I would be the person who would eat them all.

**JUDITH**

Speaking of eating, Jenny...

**JENNY**

Oh, here it comes!

**JUDITH**

When do you introduce us to your new guy?

**ERICA**

Yes, I'm curious to meet him.

**JUDITH**

I mean, two weeks with the same guy it's a record.

**JENNY**

Hey! Stop it! I really like him.

**ERICA**

(Playful)

And we know! But we want to meet him.

You need our blessing.

**JENNY**

(Playful)

Your blessing, ugh? I'll think about it.

Erica gets dizzy and looses balance.

**JULIANNE**

Chicken?

**JUDITH**

Erica, are you okay?

**JENNY**

Girl, you only had one cup of champagne and you're already drunk?

We need to hang out more, definitely.

This calls for some serious Jennifer Zalen action.

**ERICA**

I... I'm okay, now. It's all good. And yes,

I'm unaccustomed to drinking already.

**JUDITH**

Are you sure?

**ERICA**

Yes.

**JUDITH**

And... Besides that... Are you okay?

**ERICA**

What do you mean?

**JUDITH**

You know... Adam...

Erica looks at every one. They're all quiet, looking at her, waiting for an answer. Gets embarrassed.

**ERICA**

I... I'm hurt and... he's hurt.

But there's nothing we can do.

No one says anything.

**ERICA**

I... Excuse me. I'm sorry.

**JUDITH**

Erica!

Erica goes away.

49 INT. ADAM'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

ADAM is watching TV, crestfallen. Someone knocks on the door. Adam opens it. ERICA is on the other side. They look at each other.  
Silence.  
Adam lets her come in. Erica walks in. He closes the door. Erica looks at the TV. Turns it off. Looks outside the window, sad. Adam approaches to her, slowly. Erica looks at him.  
Long Pause. They look each other in the eyes. The song 'Rooftops' by LostProphets starts.  
Suddenly, they start kissing with violence and ripping each other's clothes off. They fall in the bed. Adam kisses Erica's body. She desires him.  
They have violent sex.

50 int. adam's apartment - night

ADAM and ERICA are laying on the bed, looking up and feeling sad. Erica gets up and puts her dress on. Opens the door. They look at each other. Erica goes away.

51 ext. street, 2021 - night

ERICA is walking. Looks at a house. On the door it says "Object-to-be-broken House". Erica gasps. Walks in.

52 int. object-to-be-broken house - night

ERICA walks in, slowly. The room is full of objects, like plates, cups, jars, etc. Erica is holding a baseball stick. Takes a breath.  
At the refrain, Erica screams and starts breaking everything.  
Slow and fast motion shot of Erica breaking objects and screaming.

53 ext. Woodbine Beach - night

SARAH walks on the beach holding the shoes. Sees some rocks. Looks around. Sees Erica, sad. Gets surprised. Erica also looks at the rocks. Suddenly, Erica and Sarah take off their clothes, grabs some rocks and run to the sea.

**ERICA - V.O**

True Liberation. The most pure act of honesty.

You let everything go by revealing yourself to the world.

By expressing your anger in a healthy way.

Because, sometimes, it's the only thing you can do to break bad patterns

and get all the strength you need to keep going.

54 ext. Object-to-be-broken house, 2021 - night

ERICA gets out. Looks up, relieved. Smiles. Goes away.

55 int. TOM'S SITTING ROOM - night

Tom is reading a newspaper, sitting on the sofa. The phone rings. He answers the call.

**TOM**

Hello?

**WOMAN - V.O**

Hello. Can I speak to Mr. Tom Wexlar, please?

**TOM**

Speaking. Who's this?

**WOMAN - V.O**

I'm calling from the detoxification center

where your daughter is.

**TOM**

(Concerned)

Is... Is something wrong?

**WOMAN - V.O**

She disappeared later this afternoon.

The window of her bedroom was open.

Do you know where she is?

**TOM**

(Shocked)

What? Oh my God!

Tom disconnects the call. Puts a coat on and prepares to leave.

56 int. ENTRANCE HALLWAY - NIGHT

TOM opens the door. On the other side there's Dr. NAADIAH with grey hair. Tom gets shocked.

**TOM**

W-what?

**NAADIAH**

Hello, Tom.

**TOM**

Dr... Naadiah?

**NAADIAH**

Long time no see. Nine years.

**TOM**

I... I... I don't know to say. Is everything okay?

Do you want to come in? Do you know where my daughter is?

Naadiah comes in.

**NAADIAH**

Don't worry about your daughter, Tom. She's fine.

Trust me. I wanted to talk to you about something else.

A rule of therapy that you're not aware of.

**TOM**

What? What rule?

**NAADIAH**

When us, doctors, are about to go to another life...

You get to say goodbye.

**TOM**

Goodbye?

**NAADIAH**

To every one.

Naadiah holds Tom's hand.

**TOM**

What are you talking about? I-I-I... This is crazy.

**NAADIAH**

I missed you, Tom.

**TOM**

Me... Me too. And how's Erica?

Dr. Naadiah smiles.

57 int. HOSPITAL ROOM, 2022 - DAY

Erica is in the bed, very fragile. She's bald. On the bedside table there's a digital calendar. Looks at the door. Gets shocked. Smiles. TOM is standing there. He smiles at her. The song 'Diamonds' by Rihanna starts. Tom gets in.

**TOM**

Erica Strange...

**ERICA**

That's me!

**TOM**

So... What happened?

Erica laughs.

**ERICA**

I'm allergic to nuts and I had this...

Tom laughs.

**ERICA**

And... I have terminal cancer.

Silence. Tom looks at her in the eyes. Pause. Tom looks at the window.

**TOM**

'Live life so completely that when death comes to you like a thief in the night,

there will be nothing left for him to steal.' - Anonymous.

**ERICA**

I like that guy.

Tom smiles. Approaches to Erica.

**TOM**

You look beautiful.

Erica has tears in the eyes.

**ERICA**

I missed you.

Tom holds Erica's hand.

**TOM**

I missed you too. You haven't lost your brightness.

You shine so bright.

**ERICA**

Like a diamond?

Tom smiles.

**TOM**

Yes. We don't need to be unbreakable to be like a diamond.

We just need to shine.

Erica smiles and cries. Tom kisses her forehead. They look each other in the eyes.

END OF EPISODE 5X07 THE FUTURE ENDS


End file.
